Hiding in Plain Sight
by Snapey's Gal
Summary: The story of Albus Dumbledore's life and his relationship with Elphias Doge. Contains references to information given in DH and slash in later chapters


Hundreds of pairs of nervous eyes and eager faces looked up at Deputy-Headmaster Dippet as he instructed them to line up in alphabetical order. A small, auburn haired boy stood in line next to another with a distinctly sickly looking appearance. There appeared to be an invisible barrier preventing people from approaching these two boys and most could scarcely dare to look at them.

The taller of the boys was blonde with a greenish hue to his skin that denoted recent ill health; he was fiddling with the sleeve of his robes nervously, ashamed of being an outcast before he'd even been sorted. When he finally summoned the courage to look up, it was directly into a pair of startling blue eyes. It seemed that these twinkling orbs had inherited a magic all of their own, a hypnotic energy that drew the other boy to him.

Smiling and holding out his hand, the blue eyed young wizard introduced himself "Albus Dumbledore." Whispers erupted from the children around them, words of accusation, fear and, in some cases, pride; those who had not been avoiding the boys previously did so now, yet still those eyes shone and the proffered hand remained unwavering. Robe sleeves abandoned, the hand was taken "Elphias Doge".

Doge was the first of the boys to step up to the Sorting Hat, gripping it tremulously in sweaty hands and placing it on his head. After an agonising few moments the hat bellowed its decision- "Gryffindor!" Doge removed himself from the chair and flashed Dumbledore a relieved smile before heading in the direction of his new house table. Now it was the other boy's turn to be sorted as Dippet called his name.

The hat was silent for such a time when it was placed on Albus' head that he feared it wasn't working. When it finally did speak it was with a questioning tone that was seldom heard: "mmm… very interesting… there's compassion there, certainly, and a fondness for justice… these are features that would be honed in Hufflepuff and yet… there is something else…

"A drive for learning that would make you a fine Ravenclaw and which can tend to overrun your caring tendencies with a perhaps selfish desire for knowledge and… power, yes. You seek power, desire it and will use all your cunning to get there; I can see all of this within you- Slytherin then? But that's not accounting for your bravery and nobility which surely mark Gryffindor out as the house for you…

"I have rarely had to make such a difficult decision as I have now… you would surely flourish in any one of the houses. I think we can expect great things from you. However, for the moment you seem to have formed a bond with the Doge boy so perhaps it's best if we put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat exclaimed its final decision out loud and Dumbledore headed towards his house and his cheering new companion.

As Doge lifted potatoes onto his plate he heard yet more whisperings about the boy beside him. "His father… three muggles, brutally… in Azkaban…" Doge gulped and turned to Albus who was piling his dessert plate up with sweet cakes, seemingly impervious to the rumours. Doge, however, was not, and, feeling a need to protect the young wizard who had showed him kindness, he glared around at the speakers.

"It's ok" Albus said softly, pouring Doge some pumpkin juice. "It's true; my father is in prison for attacking three muggles" he said this as calmly as if he was making a comment about the weather and Doge's mouth fell open slightly. Albus looked vaguely pensive for a moment but the look soon faded as he tucked into his treacle tart "this is really good you know."

When they had finished their meal, the prefects started leading the way to the common room. Doge walked with Albus, the two boys speculating excitedly about what the future would bring; they were so caught up with their conversation that they barely noticed the blonde haired boy until they almost ran into him. "Oh" Albus looked up at the tall Slytherin blocking their path "excuse me."

The Slytherin sneered "Dumbledore, is it?" Albus nodded silently, eyes questioning. "Malfoy" the older boy held out his hand "Octavius Malfoy." Dumbledore shook his hand politely "pleased to meet you" he smiled amiably but his eyes flashed nervously towards the door, fearing they would be lost if they did not catch up with the prefects quickly.

Malfoy, however, seemed to be in no particular hurry. "I heard about your father" Albus swallowed, it seemed everyone already thought they knew all about him. "My father says that it's about time somebody did something about the degenerate muggle filth- he congratulates your father on his actions." Albus blinked "I… I don't agree. I don't think all muggles are bad… that's like saying that all wizards are good and that's not true either…"

Malfoy's smirk faded to be replaced by a derisive sneer "quite the little muggle lover" he spat before stalking off and leaving the two boys alone. "Well, _really_…" huffed Doge indignantly, brushing off his robes as if they had been soiled in some way by the haughty blonde's presence. Glancing up he saw a wistful look in his companion's eyes and patted him on the shoulder "don't let him get to you."

Dumbledore nodded, visibly collecting his thoughts before making his way out into the corridor and looking around for their prefect. "Oh dear…" he intoned sadly, noticing that no-one was in sight "come on, I suppose we're going to have to find our own way there." With this said the two boys set off along the winding corridors and ascended the indecisive stair cases which eventually led to their new home.


End file.
